scoob_and_shagfandomcom-20200214-history
Mick
|Status =Alive |Ballyhoo =Jump Cut }} is a recurring character in Scoob and Shag. Description Appearance Mick has the appearance of a beaten down Mickey Mouse costume as seen in Disney parks. Notably, there's a chip in his right ear, a tear in his pants, and mysterious stains all over his costume. There are also holes in the head's eyes for him to see out of. Unmasked, Mick is identical to Shag except much older. He has a full beard and his hair is messier. Personality Mick is mischievous and playful, chuckling between most sentences, and is shown to be untrustworthy and dangerous. However once unmasked, Mick drops his playful cadence and appears quite serious and stoic. History Pre-war Mick was originally Shag before donning the tattered mickey costume and adopting mickeys cadence. As revealed in the episode "Slow", Shag after crashing to earth, attempts to create a normal life for himself and blend in with the humans. sometime after getting a job as a dish-washer and moving into an apartment, shag meets and befriends a woman while buying a car. Some time after this the two had began dating. On one outing in particular, as the two were walking happily until Shag spotted a mickey mouse T-shirt in a shop window causing him great distress. Emerging from the door of the shop was a greater wearing a Mickey mouse costume. Shag in a moment of panic used his Ballyhoo "Jump Cut" and decapitated the greeter, sending his girlfriend fleeing in fear. For reasons currently unknown, Shag dropped to his knees, picked up the mickey mouse helmet and placed it over his head. Post-war Mick first appeared to Scoob and Kerm immediately after Shag's disappearance inside the house. He led the pair to the lab, only to flee after Barney's transformation. Mick instructed Scoob on how to use his Ballyhoo, leading to Scoob destroying Fred and Mick acquiring the Lvl 2 Access Card. He was knocked down by Sam upon reentering the holochamber. After Scoob was captured and taken prisoner, Mick attacked Dee and Felix, with the latter being cut in half and killed (presumably by Mick's Ballyhoo). He then crawled through the airvent, using an elaborate plan to free Scoob, killing Droopy in the process. After freeing Scoob, he appeared to Shag from the shadows and led him to the Containment Room. He demanded the portrait of Goku, threatening Shag with his Ballyhoo until he was interrupted by the fight between Scoob and Bugs. Mick then gave up on taking the portrait peacefully and used Jump Cut on Shag, stealing the portrait and the Lvl 3. access card in the process. However, before he could use it, a massive explosion rocked the ship, knocking off Mick's mask in the process. Mick's true identity as another Shag is revealed, as well as his alliance with the real Mickey. Abilities Mick's Ballyhoo is Jump Cut, which appears to allows him to slice through things and also jump to a different location, hence the name. Jump Cut has been shown to be able to cut enemies cleanly in half, making Mick extremely dangerous. Appearances